Finding Neville
by Jade Star
Summary: Sequel to A Good Man. Neville Longbottom struggles to regain his manhood after a year of vicious beatings and rape. Fortunately Madame Rosmerta sets him straight. Please review.


_Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade. Summer 1998._

Neville Longbottom accepted the hot teacup with shaky fingers. Steam from the hot liquid warmed his upper lip, tickling the hairs of his nose. The woman sitting across from him poured herself a steaming cup for, and with a timed flick of her wand brought the sugar and lemon bowls from the bar to the table they were currently occupying.

"Son if you shake any harder that tea'll be on your pants instead of in you." Madame Rosmerta said with a busty laugh. "You always this nervous with woman?"

Neville's spinning mind racked purchase with only empty blanks. He fumbled, raising the teacup nervously to his lips, taking an unstable first sip, wincing when he felt the hot liquid kiss his lips in preparation for burning.

"I'm… s- s- sorta… n- nervous… I h- haven't b- been with… many woman!" he stumbled, feeling the blush creep up his face. Rosmerta clucked her tongue sympathetically and reached out a comforting hand, touching Neville's baby soft face.

Instinctively the young man flinched, pulling away slightly. As he leaned out of her fingers' caressing touch, the faint marks of a burn still on left cheek.

Madame Rosmerta shook her head. "Who hurt you, Neville? When?"

Neville let out a coarse string of laughter. "L- lots of people…n- name one who doesn't h- hate me!"

Madame Rosmerta nodded. "I know you suffered mental and physical abuse during your final year, but who _hurt _you?"

"Y- ya mean who bloody molested me?" Neville whispered with a eerie crack in his voice. "L- lots… all s- sorts that wanted to _fuck _a blood traitor. Alecto Carrow… I was her p- p- pet… sometimes her bastard of a brother….slimy gits like C- Crabbe… G- Goyle… tag teamed once, those bastards! Ha- e- even Fenir F-_fuckin' _Greyback had a go at it!"

Neville let out a low breathe through tightly clenched teeth, air released in an animalistic hiss of pain and betrayal. He leaned close, his eyes looking giddily maniacal.

"By the end of the holiday term, I was the best p-piece of arse this side of Hogsmeade…" Neville cackled. "I w- was more f- famous than Harry b- bloody Potter himself y'know!"

Rosmerta felt her stomach roll. She'd watched the young man's slouched, docile stance, the over flowing kettle of emotions that were burning inside of him. The rage, the regret, the look of defeat. She didn't want to think of him- laying there spread out in those dark dungeons.

Neville's wild face scrunched as if he was remembering something horrible, and soon fat tears were slipping down his beet red face. His teacup shattered, a dark pool of liquid forming at his feet. He buried his face in his hands.

"I'm s- sorry… I don't know what's w- wrong with me! I- I tried to be brave! I'm a bloody Gryffindor…and I tried… I really did! I- I can't…. I can't sleep, I can't eat… I can't be with my g- girlfriend.. I feel like I'm coming apart at the seams…"

"Neville… Neville!" Rosmerta gently embraced the shaking young man. She rubbed his back slowly, murmuring soothing words of comfort as he unashamedly sobbed into her shoulder. He hiccupped into her dress, staining it with months of unreleased tears.

"I- I don't' know w- why… I came… b- but I have no one else to t- to talk too… and…. Well…" he looked up into her eyes, tears slipping down his face.

"You needed intimacy help." Rosmerta said with a fain smile. "I"ve been known to help some of you lads from time to time. Listen Neville." She cupped his hot face in her cool hands. "You've been through hell. Months of mental and sexual torture. Single handedly defying Voldemort. Its alright to breakdown and cry."

"But I'm afraid once I start to cry. Like now." Neville pointed to himself. "I won't be able to stop."

Rosmerta rubbed his back gently. Through his shirt she could feel the welts and scabs that were still healing even months after the attacks. Without the use of the marvelous dittany, the scars would likely be there forever.

"No one should do this to a child." Rosmerta through clenched teeth. Neville hiccupped once, unconsciously snuggling into her loving embrace. Taking a moment to regain his lost composure, Neville wiped his running nose with a spare napkin and then quickly dried his eyes. He suddenly became fascinated by a speck of dust on the floor, constantly averting his eyes away from hers. Rosmerta sighed to herself.

_The healing process will be a long one._

Aloud, Rosmerta calmly asked "are you ready yet?" reaching for her wand, she banished the spilled tea, used cups, saucers, biscuit plate and tea pot sending the entire mess into the kitchen that was automatically charmed to start cleaning any new dishes. Neville blew air out of his cheeks, and quickly raked a hand through his messy hair.

"I don't… I mean…I think I am. Just nervous."

"Then you're ready. C'mon upstairs."

Rosmerta offered a hand which Neville gladly took. She led him through the main dining hall past the kitchen and through a small door and up a rickety flight of stairs. Neville felt the heat of a blush rising up his face as she tenderly pulled him along. The door at the top swung open to a decent sized flat, sparsely but nicely furnished. Lush carpeting, decent sized sofa, and a large bed. A few moving pictures on the fireplace mantle as well as a small dining room table was tucked neatly in the corner. Immediately his eyes went to the portraits waving engergetically.

"Bloody hell… are they g- gonna watch us? Y- ya know?" Neville chattered nervously. Rosmerta laughed breezily.

"No, love they won't. I can promise you that. You're shaking like a jinxed bludger. It's alright." She gestured for Neville to sit on the end of the bed. He complied, lowering himself slowly onto it, stiffening with apprehension. He watched Rosmerta walk to a mirror across the room. First she draped her coat onto a peg, and then unfastened a broach from around her neck and set it down on the mantle. Running her hands through her hair, she let down her hair from its braid, sending a river of golden curls down her back. She tugged at the shoulders of her dress which exemplified her large bosom. Neville sucked in a breathe.

"Oh……!" was all that came out. When he noticed how exemplary they were, he turned away, wringing his hands together nervously.

Rosmerta looked at the wiggling boy from the mirror and playful smile emerged on her lips. She turned, crossing the room in a near glide and sat down next to the shaking teenager. Neville gulped heavily as she took his hand gently, placing it on her breast.

"All women have them, Neville. See?"

"I… I see.. I mean..! Ah… I they are nice… and… oh bugger!" Neville whimpered ashamedly.

"I don't know what to do…I mean.." he babbled. "I know _what _to do… but.. the right….way.. to!"

"Well we don't have to shag like wild hippogriffs." Rosmerta said with reassuring smile. "We can do whatever _you _want. That's what I'm here for. What do you _want _to do, Neville Longbottom?"

"I…. me….? Right now? Me? Plain, ordinary me?" Neville responded in shock, his voice a high pitched squeak. "I… uuhh….w- well… k- kiss you I guess."

"Take all the time you need Neville. Really. I don't mind." Rosmerta reminded him.

"R- right then."

Neville leaned in, closing his eyes and instinctively bracing himself. He felt Alecto's cold lips against his, Greyback's rich rumbling laughter. Crabbe and Goyle as they cast crutacious on his naked body, cutting him with cursed daggers and forcing unknown potions down in throat. Sweet and soft lips with honeysuckled breath washed over his scrunched up face. It didn't hurt. There was no blow. No painful slap. His back was not struck with any whip. Slowly his frozen heart began to beat slowly, focusing the rest of his body to accept the smallest measure of human kindness granted to him once again.

"Well?" Rosmerta asked after a moment. Neville relaxed, opening his eyes and looking around in disbelief.

"It… wasn't that bad." Neville said, testing the words. "I think I liked it." Rosmerta smiled pleasantly at him, and patted the bed invitingly. Neville began to unfasten the buttons on his shirt, shrugging it off, folding it neatly and draped it over a chair. He worked on trainers, socks, and belt laying those neatly on a chair. With slightly trembling fingers he began to work on his pants. A bead of sweat built on his lip as he fumbled with the stuck zipper. Rosmerta placed a hand gently over his.

"Let me."

Her soft hands eased his trembling ones away. His apple lodged in his throat as her hands worked over his zipper, sliding his pants down around his hips. The simple touch built a small pool of heat within his groin as her hands drifted over his thighs approvingly. Neville swallowed the rising lump in his throat, and kicked his jeans off at the foot of the bed. Rosmerta nodded at the boy, now clad in only boxers sitting on the bed. She had slipped off her dress, adorned in a white silk undergarment. Neville felt his mouth turn into sandpaper.

"W- woow… ahh…ahem, nice. Really nice." Neville stammered. Rosmerta gave the young man a quick once over, placing a hand on his bicep and giving it a playful squeeze.

"Getting some muscle I see." She teased giving his arm another squeeze. "I like men like that." Without bravdo, she pulled the undergarment off, exposing her voluptuous breasts, already starting to harden.

"Oh… my god!" Neville squeaked. He licked his wooden lips, and with a flustered nod, gestured for Rosmerta to lay down on the bed. She complied, beckoning him to join her with a comforting nod.

"Take it slow." She suggested. "One step at a time."

Neville nodded distantly. He hooked thumb and pointer finger around his boxers, pulling them down, the cool air touching his semi hard manhood. He whimpered, remembering Alecto's cackle, laying on that hard desk… the crack of the whip against his arse.

"I… I… I…" his eyes squeezed shut. He forced the memories of his torture out of his mind. This wasn't Alecto Carrow… this was sweet, gentle understanding Rosmerta. She wouldn't hurt him. He felt kisses on his cheeks, dotting his stubble lined jaw. He found the courage to drop his boxers atop his jeans, and crawled across the bed, putting his hands slowly and cautiously on Rosmerta's shoulders hovering over her uncertainly.

"R- ready…? I mean… you sure?" Neville asked quietly. Rosmerta nodded, reaching up to caress his cheek with a loving hand and then her hand moved down to his chest, the hair on his chest dark like his hair, feeling remotely like peach fuzz. Neville tensed, feeling himself harden and yet become apprehensive. Rosmerta's drifting hand stopped on his abdomen, lifting slightly. Neville shook his head loosely and then gripped her shoulders as if to reassure himself.

His first initial thrust was slow at first. He braced himself against the onslaught of memories but none came. His fingers dug into her shoulder as he pushed forward, looking unexpectedly down at her, as Rosmerta moaned, clamping down tightly on his shaft. She gasped, arching slightly from the bed, fingers coiling around the sheets. Spurred, Neville retreated before reentering with a bit more force, grunting as he felt his swollen member respond with her womanhood. The trapped heat building in his stomach and manhood felt a moment's reprieve as he entered her again and again.

"God, Neville….!" Rosmerta groaned, her chest rising and falling with each stroke. He was careful not to be too rough, allowing a moment before each stroke and thrust. Her hands went to his shoulders, squeezing his biceps momentarily before placing them on her chest. Neville groaned, almost prematurely ejaculating, his overexcited body nearly betraying him.

Neville leaned down, peppering her mouth with sweet pecks of kisses, before nibbling on her lower lip and finally sucking on her throat. She wiggled, tightening down on him. He growled, nipping at her collarbone and then sucking on her breasts with avid interest. Rosmerta yelped, nails scrabbling into his chest as he alternated from one sensitive nipple to the other. His courage growing he began dotting her stomach with kisses, licking around her trail and then going upwards and repeating the process three more times.

"More…. _More… please Neville!" _ Rosmerta was begging now. Neville teased her, thrusting gently while running his tongue over her trail teasingly before kissing her deeply. He nearly gasped, feeling her tongue playfully bat his. Rosmerta moaned appreciatively into his mouth. Neville shuddered, feeling his manhood about to explode.

"Gaah… I think… I can't hold!" he rasped in an apologetic voice. Rosmerta nodded in understanding, breathlessly replying "its s'okay Neville… ahh! this.. your…moment!"

Neville felt the heat building inside of him. It burned in his stomach, coiling around his insides, traveling into his groin. He bit down hard on his lip as he punctuated her with a few timed thrusts, yelping as he felt her orgasm. With a heady moan he climaxed with a grunt, spilling his hot seed into her. Trembling, he collapsed a boneless heap beside her.

"Shite…. Shit!" Neville said with breathless face, tears slipping down his sweat coated cheeks. Rosmerta collapsed against the sheets, panting heavily, one hand reaching over and wiping his tears away. She draped one arm around him, snuggling against his chest, dotting it with butterfly kisses.

"You were amazing Neville. Spectacular."

Neville's eyes fluttered shut, a peaceful smile on his face.

Bacon. Eggs. Buttered toast.

Rosmerta sat up sluggishly, drawing the sheets around her chest. A tray of food with a warming charm on it was sitting on the bedside table. Neville wasn't beside her. Raking a hand through her hair, she noticed the young man already dressed, looking over a wilted plant that was sitting in box on the window sill.

"Oh…. hi!"

Neville waved sheepishly, turning away from the plant that held his undivided attention. Rosmerta opened her mouth then closed it, a smile spreading over her puzzled features.

"what's… this?" she gestured warmly to the plate of food. Neville dropped onto the bed looking slightly embarrassed.

"Well.. I was hungry….after I woke up so I cooked for you. I tidied up some of the bar downstairs too. I get jittery and a I clean… and cook. Really bloody manly I know. But I'm used to doing it taking care of my Gram…" his face looked horrified. "N- not that we shag, godric no! But I mean.. she's getting feeble and its…."

Rosmerta placed a hand over his mouth, silencing him. Neville's midrant stopped when her fingers pressed gently against his lips.

"You're such an amazing man, Neville Longbottom. A true gentleman, and you will be a great wizard." Rosmerta chuckled richly. Neville puffed out his chest with pride. He leaned over, pouring a cup of tea and adding some sugar and a lemon slice. He stirred it quickly, and then handed the cup to a grateful Rosmerta.

"Ladies first." He said before making himself a cup. Rosmerta sipped the tea, smiling. Neville blushed, smiled and raked a hand through his hair and laughed, kissing her gratefully on the lips to which she eagerly responded.

Everything was going to be alright.

_A/N: Although Neville's troubles seem to be over… they're only really just beginning. Please review. _


End file.
